


And So We Begin

by earlgreyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Founders fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyson/pseuds/earlgreyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric and Rowena meet for the first time in a forest, Rowena is hopelessly lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So We Begin

Rowena had not meant to get lost in the woods. She had not meant for a lot of things to happen, but getting lost in the woods was most definitely on that list.

 _Anna Catherine's going to have me murdered,_ she thought glumly as she pushed a low-hanging branch out of the way. She was only supposed to be gone an hour at the most, but as per usual life did not go according to plan. Rowena had now been gone _seven_ hours and she was getting desperate. She had not even brought her wand.

“Hang it all!” she cursed just as a root tripped her up. Falling forward, Rowena thrust out her hands and winced in pain as the earth bit into her palms. She lay there for a moment, breathing heavily and on the verge of tears.

“No,” she whispered hoarsely. “You are _not_ going to cry. Rowena Ravenclaw, you are going to pull yourself together and get out of these blasted woods.” Slowly she stood and stumbled on.

A while later—Rowena had lost track of time by now—the young woman found herself standing in front of a large stream. The water flowed quickly and clearly, burbling like a child's laughter over rocks and debris. Crying out with joy, Rowena bent down and gently slipped her injured hands into the water.

“Ouch,” she hissed as the dirt and blood was pulled from the scrapes. The water was cool and refreshing and soon Rowena's hands felt almost like new. She wanted her mother to take her in her arms and tell her it was alright, to smooth the healing salve she had always used when Rowena was a child and had fallen. But first she had to get home.

Rowena paused for a moment, looking at the water thoughtfully. The day was hot with the summer sun and the woman's dress was clinging uncomfortably to her sticky skin. _It wouldn't take me all that long,_ she thought and nodded her head decisively. Reaching behind her, Rowena pulled on the binding of her dress.

It did not take her long to slip out of her dress, out of her underthings, and into the stream. She gasped as the water hit her skin and she felt goosebumps rise along her arms and shoulders. But soon she was sighing and lightly rubbing the dirt and sweat and horribleness of the last few hours away. Rowena would be perfectly relaxed, but only if she knew where in the world she was.

Finally the woman climbed out of the water. She was blissfully numb and feeling much better about her prospects of returning home now that she did not feel so very miserable. Rowena let herself air dry for a minute before pulling her shift over her head.

And that is when she heard footsteps.

Quickly, the woman grabbed her dress and hid behind a large oak. _How do I always find myself in these situations?_ she wondered as the footsteps drew closer. Rowena peeked slowly around the tree to see a man. She suddenly found it rather difficult to breathe.

He was absolutely stunning, all straight lines and pale skin. He wore a simple red shirt and breeches that clung to _everything_. His hair was thick and dark, his eyes so green and clear. Rowena bit her lip and cursed herself when his gorgeous eyes found hers.

“Hello?” he called in surprise. Rowena ducked her head and stepped out from behind her tree, dress held up like a shield in front of her. She felt herself stiffen as his eyes ran over her exposed skin and Rowena felt very naked.

“Who are you?” she asked and the man cocked his head slightly.

“My name is Godric, my lady. I am sorry, please, I did not mean to stare,” he said and averted his eyes. Rowena took this as a sign and quickly tugged the dress on. It was loose, she had forgotten that she could not tie it herself.

“What are you doing so far out here, my lord?” she asked and Godric once again looked up.

“This is my father's lands, I was merely going for a stroll. How did you get so far out here?” The _and why were you in your underthings_ went unsaid, but Rowena mentally winced at that. This was the first man to see her in less than perfect condition and she did not even know him.

“I...got lost,” she stubbornly admitted. “Would you be kind enough to point me to the Ravenclaw estate? I could not have wandered that far.”

Godric raised his eyebrows. “You have wandered farther than you think, my lady. The Ravenclaw estate is almost eight miles away.” He paused for a second, appraising her. Then a look of shocked recognition came over his face. “Are you by any chance Lord Ravenclaw's daughter?”

“Yes, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. I am sorry.” Rowena shook her head before looking at the man. “Who are you exactly?”

“I am Godric Gryffindor, at your service, my lady.”


End file.
